


Cheater!

by DWT



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short Drabble, saw the prompt on tumblr, surprise bitch, thought you had seen the last of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWT/pseuds/DWT
Summary: There's a couple of things Ekko knows about Ezreal: he loves him, he is not actually blonde, and he is the most competitive man he has ever known and that would do anything to win.





	

Before Ekko really got to know him, he thought Ezreal was a self centered, competitive air head that had no talent whatsoever and half of his brain was focused on flirting. Turns out, he was only right in one thing: the blond was the most competitive man he has ever known to date. And he lives in Zaun, so that's really saying something.

(Sure Ezreal can be self centered too, but not half as much as Ekko expected him to be the first chats around)

The Explorer had challenged him to many things and won them all in what he called a 'fair and clean' way, but in the vigilante's perspective it was more like 'the end justifies the means'. That is because when Ezreal challenged him to who could avoid eating carbs for the longest, he came home with a cake that looked even more delicious all alone in the fridge next to vegetables and eggs. There was also the time when they betted a whole sandwich to see who could last longer without wanting to take things to the bedroom, and of course Ezreal appeared with the shortest booty shorts Ekko has ever seen and sat on his lap with his long, tan legs spread and knees resting next to the Zaunite's hips. It didn't take long for him to lose that bet, and the first thing Ezreal said after they were done, with his hair all disheveled and sticking to his face from the sweat was " _I win_."

So when he invited him to go laser tagging, Ekko knew he was in for quite the fight. Not only Ezreal had the upper hand because he was used to ranged weapons, but also because that little shit would find the way to cheat his way through this and take him out all the times he can.

They got their equipment on, a black 'security' vest with lights on the shoulders and a weird metallic thing on the belly that also had lights that shone with the same color as the upper ones, and the pistol that was connected to the metallic thing. It was all black and frankly kind of weird, it looked like one of those things that cashiers use in supermarkets, but more... pistol-y. This hybrid also had a light on top of it.

Ready to go and in separate teams, the game started and Ekko, being the smart guy he was (and liked to think he was), started to weight his pros and cons. Pros: He probably knows how to hide better than Ezreal. Ez also doesn't have his gauntlet with him, so he can't arcane shift out of reach. And he also must deal with half of the girls on his team fangirling over him. (Ekko takes a mental note of their faces, it's his rightful duty as Ezreal's boyfriend to take them out. Jealous? Of some girls? No of course not, that's dumb). Cons: He himself doesn't have his Z-drive, so he can't undo his fuck ups. That and, with Ezreal on the other team, his chance of doing something are pretty slim. The fucker is probably going to focus him.

10 minutes into the game, already taken out three of the fangirls, and Ezreal twice. But Ez has never gone down alone or without the upper hand, and each time he's always lucky enough to shoot at the same time as him. Curse his reflexes.

Ekko is hyperaware of his surroundings, brown eyes scanning the dark to see if they can spot a mob of unruly blond hair bouncing around or the lights of his equipment, and just the second he turns away from the corner he thought to have seen something, said blond tackles him and pushes him against the wall. It's all too quick for Ekko to react to, one moment he is trying to get shit done and the other he is being pinned against the wall with a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place, a gun pressed against his chest and the familiar touch of Ezreal's lips on his own, taking his breath away as well as his purpose of why he was even looking to shoot him down.

They make out for a short while, and by the time Ezreal breaks the kiss the Zaunite is sure he's staring at him with stars on his eyes and blood boiling beneath his dark skin. This heavenly illusion breaks down when the blond leans in once more and whispers softly to his ear. "You're out."

_**Pium** _

The sound of the laser gun shooting, and the one of betrayal.

"Ah, not fair Ez!" Ekko exclaims, dropping his gun to open his arms and hands, completely indignant and betrayed.

"Everything's fair in love and war" he says, _of course_ he fucking says so with the biggest shit eating grin the vigilante has seen him wear to date before he shoots him a wink and begins to walk away.

"C'mon Ez, don't be such a Piltie! You cheated!"

Ezreal just shrugs at the accusation, still facing away from Ekko. "GG get good."

Oh he's **so** making him pay for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. I'm back.


End file.
